The kong song. (spoof on thong song of sisqo)
by Pokejedservo
Summary: This is a DK spoof on that "the thong song" from sisqo do R/R if you please.


This kong right here  
Is lettin' all the kremlings know  
What gamers talk about  
You know, one of the funkier things in life  
a heh heh heh  
Check it out  
  
Ooh that kong can be so scandalous  
And you know how we wish we can handle him  
But to him beating us is such a cinch.  
But with his girl he wishes he could be so devilish  
Uh  
  
He can dance on funky's hip hop spots  
And he can just cruise to grooves to connect the dots  
Not just urban cause he can sure pop  
He can be that Livin' La Vida Loca guy  
  
He crushes us faster than trucks, trucks, trucks  
Beats us so fast can make you go what, what, what  
Baby he can kick our butts, butts, butts  
I think I'll sing it again  
  
He crushes faster than trucks, trucks, trucks  
Beats us so fast can make you go what, what, what  
Baby he can kick our butts, butts, butts  
All night long please let me defeat that kong  
  
  
  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong   
  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
  
  
Oh that kong can be so scandalous  
And how we wish we can handle him  
But to him beating us is such a cinch  
But with his girl he wishes he could be so devilish  
  
He can dance on funkys hip-hop spots  
And he can just cruise to grooves to connect the dots  
Not just urban cause he can sure pop  
He can be that Livin' La Vida Loca guy  
  
He crushes us faster than trucks, trucks, trucks  
Beats us so fast can make you go what, what, what  
Baby he can kick our butts, butts, butts  
I think i'll sing it again  
  
He crushes faster than trucks, trucks, trucks  
Beats us so fast can make you go what, what, what  
Baby he can kick our butts, butts, butts  
I think i'll sing it again  
  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
  
  
  
Oh that kong can be so scandalous  
And how we wish we can handle him  
But to him beating us is such a cinch  
But with his girl he wish he could be so devilish  
  
  
  
He can dance on funkys hip hop spots  
And he can just cruise to grooves to connect the dots  
Not just urban cause he can sure pop  
He can be that Livin' La Vida Loca guy  
  
C'mon  
C'mon  
C'mon  
C'mon  
  
(General Krunk is in the hot tub while everyone else is going up to the towers.)   
  
YEAAHHH! BABY THE KONG DONKEY KONG!  
  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
  
You're strong hands and your feet.  
You're strong hands and your feet.  
  
Oh please baby PLEASE!  
  
  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Kong donkey kong  
  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Kong donkey kong  
  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong  
We hate it when he beats us & goes  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
Man he can kick our booties & go  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
And we hate those barrels he can throw  
(And get that crystal coconut)  
That kong donkey kong   



End file.
